Little Bo Peep
''Little Bo Peep ''is a 1960 2D Animated film from Walt Disney in Technicolour and an expansion of silly symphony short film Mother Goose Melodies. The film was written by Richard Donner and Vic Tayback and directed by Richard Donner. It features the voice talents of Anne Francis, Robert Loggia, Joan Sims and Philip Bosco. The film is based on the classic Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme. Summary ﻿The film chronicles a lovely young girl from the valley of wool named Little Bo Peep who is the daughter of a prestigous shearer father and mother. She wishes to be a shearer herself though against her mother and father;s wishes. Little Bo Peep eventually sets out with her father's flock of sheep and plans to herd them away to her beloved grandmother's whom she never sees as she is a circus entertainer and her father and mother detest against her lifestyle. As Little Bo Peep traverses across the Valley Of Wool an evil shepherd named Pan (Philip Bosco) whom possesses one evil little black sheep named Wit. From there as Little Bo Peep sets down camp on the first night of journey she awakes the following morning to find all her father's sheep have gone apart from the father sheep Vin (Robert Loggia). The other sheep of the flock have been stolen by the evil shepherd Pan and his evil sheep minion Wit. Little Bo Peep then begins a joruney with with the remaining sheep Vin to proclaim her sheep. She learns of two of the sheep from the flock have been sold to two neighbouring towns of the Valley Of Wool. One to a carnival with a cruel mistreating performer magician and the other to a Gambling Man whom has promised the hitmen after him the wool of a Peep Sheep. Bo Peep and Vin from there reclaim the two sheep and find an unlikely yet resistant ally in the Hitmen named Jones. The film ends with Jones, Bo Peep, Vin and the other two sheep catching up with the evil shepherd Pan and defeating him on the Mountain Hilltop Crossing. It is revealed Pan wishes to give the purest sheep in the land (The Peep Family Sheep) to the evil vulture god Nekhbet who in return would bestow him great riches taking him away from his unrewarding job as a shepherd. Pan even goes as far as to sacrifice his own faithful sheep minion Wit to Nekhbet. Nekhbet is cast off the as the pure light coming Bo Peep's brave heart casts his him off the mountain top. Jones the hitmen holds off Pan but is eventually seriously injured. Pan is swept of by the departing Nekhbet and never seen again. The film ends with Bo Peep and all her sheep returning to her Valley Of Wool Cottage Home where transcends in a big hug with her parents as the townspeople throw a big party. A little boy from the start who has a crush on Bo Peep then comes up to her and she seizes him and the ends the last scene in a kiss as the sheep cheer on. Category:Movies